A Demon Returns
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: This is the revised version of The Demon Wolf of Konoha, so please R&R. Kakashi's sister returns, quickly followed by her past, hell insues, friendships are formed, bonds are formed and tested to the extreme. Message pls.


It been sixteen years since there had been a sign, sixteen years since the incident. Even now it was hard for Kakashi to remember her, the way her emerald eyes had shone with happiness when she laughed, the way she would gaze out into nothing with a thoughtful expression adorning her features. But she was broken, trained since birth to be a killer, to be emotionless and she was for a time until she met **him.**

When Kakashi remembered how she had changed after meeting him he smiled slightly under his mask as he remembered the past. His train of thought was broken when overly loud blonde came running towards him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Are you ready?" Naruto yelled excitedly before finally stopping next to Kakashi, a large grin spread across his features that resembled that of a fox's.

"Yes Naruto, but first I must see Lady Hokage," Kakashi explained briefly, promising to meet Naruto and the others once he was done. Naruto nodded in understanding, he was being unexpectedly quiet today Kakashi noted as he watched Naruto run off in the direction of the training grounds.

Sighing, Kakashi continued on to the Hokages office, dreading the meeting and what mood Tsunade was in while his thoughts returned to her. Once at the Hokage building Kakashi proceeded to Tsunade's office. After knocking and receiving no response he began to speculate that Tsunade had most likely gotten herself drunk beforehand and was currently out of commission, snoozing away on her mountain of paperwork. However, that appeared not to be the case this time when Shizune opened the door, dark circles under her eyes and no smell of alcohol wafted out from the room.

"Oh, good you're here Kakashi," she commented, sounding pleased that he was there on time, but Kakashi could tell that there was something aside from Tsunade that was putting a great deal of stress on the young woman, "come in Tsunade has been waiting for you."

Kakashi slowly entered behind Shizune not sure what he was expecting, but it didn't look like anything he saw then and there; Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and to his utter astonishment, all of her paperwork had been completed and was currently sitting on the corner of her desk to be picked up. The Hokage herself looked to be as tired as Shizune, and even more restless, which concerned him but made him feel at ease as well, seeing as to how tired she was she probably didn't have the energy to drop kick his ass from doing something she wouldn't like.

"Ah Kakashi, glad you could finally join us, please take a seat," Tsunade addressed him, her eyes fully alert but Kakashi sensed that she was even more stressed than she let on and he was about to find out why.

Nodding in thanks, Kakashi made his way over to the chair she had pointed to; as he sat he raised his only visible eyebrow in her direction, prompting her to say what was troubling her. When she continued to sit there looking bothered and restless Kakashi finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he had received the summons.

"Why did you call me, you know today is Naruto's birthday and that Sakura and the others have been planning this for quite some time," Kakashi asked, curiosity clear in his eye.

This broke Tsunade out of her brooding as she chose instead to glare at him, making him uneasy. "For your information Kakashi I have reliable information stating that someone of interest has been spotted near the village. Now as far as we can tell they are not part of the Akatsuki," Tsunade informed him, making him feel more at ease knowing it wasn't one of those assassins, "but I want you to verify who this person is because you happen to be one of the few people who knew her best." Tsunade finished, beckoning Shizune to bring her a folder she had gotten while Tsunade and Kakashi had been chatting.

"Of course, I will help in whatever way I can," Kakashi said, it may not have shown but he was quite looking forward to what Sakura and the others had planned for that night.

"Good, because the person who was spotted was thought to have died sixteen years ago, during the Kyuubi attack and poses quite a problem to the village if we are unable to discern where her loyalties lay," Tsunade admitted, flipping through the folder looking for something. She grinned when she finally found the small square of paper before handing it over to Kakashi, "it's your sister."

Kakashi looked down at the paper in awe and complete surprise; he never thought he would have a chance to see his sister again. He was met with emerald eyes, her eyes, the eyes of his younger sister Kai. After looking at her eyes it was all Kakashi could do to keep himself from jumping out of his chair at that moment and looking for her, instead he gave an affirmative nod in Tsunade's direction, "it's her, its Kai."

Kakashi didn't have to look up to know that Tsunade was watching him with a kind, happy smile adorning her features. His moment was broken though when she spoke, taking his concentration away from the picture in his hands.

"We've received word that she intends to make an appearance today, at the party," Tsunade stated, resting her chin in her folded hands.

Kakashi, gaze fixated on the picture again, smiled briefly before replying, "well then, I guess we'll have to make her welcome." When Kakashi glanced upwards at Tsunade he found her grinning mischievously at him, a twinkle in her eyes that showed none of her intentions.

"Yes, I suppose we will."

**A/N: so what do you think? Please R&R so I can make adjustments, also please send in some ideas and I'll see what I can do. Until next time :D**


End file.
